


【授翻】Where you belong

by Oxalis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, FrostIron-Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jotun!Loki, Jutunheim, M/M, Shapeshifting, mention of suicide, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxalis/pseuds/Oxalis
Summary: 这场追逐最终告一段落，Tony带臂甲的手钳住了Loki的喉咙，这个小骗子的命运尽在Stark手中。





	【授翻】Where you belong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where you belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127217) by [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我半年前就写好了这篇，但不知为啥从没发过。  
> （我恨写摘要）

一声轰然巨响在寒冷黑暗的平原上震荡，惊动了峰顶古老的积雪，附近几处洁白的小丘上簌簌崩下些雪块来。紧跟而至的是一声痛苦的低吼，被这位旅行者所穿战甲内部安装的外置扬声器滤过，微微带了点电子质感。

“ ** **史上**** 最糟的星际虫洞旅行！”男人咕哝着，从他的撞击式着陆在这片冰霜大地上凿出的巨坑里爬起。

站起身，他抖了抖，任凭余下的雪从他那漆黑的、振金表层的战甲上滑落，他扫视过地平线，寻找是否有潜在危险。

“Jarvis？”

****“什么也没有，Sir。我在邻近范围内只检测到极小的生命迹象。方圆十英里内所见也并无任何种类的岩层体积足以提供合适的栖身之所。”** **

“好极了，所以我们没在这寒冰地狱里的正确区域降落。正是我一贯的运气。”Stark叹了口气，检查战甲损伤。他倾向于让其保持功能齐全，以免本土兽群认为他看上去足够好吃，想试试咬下一口来。

“我们该往哪个方向走，有什么主意吗？”

****“我所得数据不足以提出方向建议。”** **

“行吧。”Tony脚下一转，巡视着地平线上任何富有特色的地标。远处矮矮悬于山顶那微弱、渺小的太阳在其下一成不变的平原上投下长而深色的阴影。某个峰头远比其他的高耸——它嶙峋的、冻结的山坡在晨光里荧荧闪烁——或者说Tony是这么认为的，目前还没有法子来估测时间，他得绕着飞一整圈看看才能知道这根冰柱的自转速度。所以就现在而言他假定还是早晨，因为他的平视显示器表明现在东海岸将近是早晨9.30。

想不出更好的主意，Stark跃入空中，推进器咆哮着，他急速上升，穿过稀薄大气——向远处的山区飞去。在一堆干草里寻一根针可能都会比在约顿海姆找到Loki要容易。

 

 

***

 

 

两（地球）日过后，神祇依旧毫无踪迹。Stark的胶囊配给餐缓慢递减——他估摸着他还有两周的供量，所以没什么好担心的——安安全全堆在他战甲的多处小隔间里。

Tony打心底恨透了蛋白质药片——它们总会在嘴里留下一股怪味——但据说这是阿萨人在参与没有稳定配给来源的长期作战，或是狩猎游戏时所用。Thor某次曾为他解释过，这种 ** **餐点**** 的主要成分来自一种阿斯加德特产的水果——这就是为什么它很能填饱肚子。而那也无法阻止Tony对一个芝士汉堡的渴求——或者说是一打。

自他的撞击式着陆以来，工程师从未见过一个活物，除了几只巨龙——性情凶残，当时他可不太有兴趣靠得过近。它们看上去棒呆了，但他身负任务，而现在没什么比这更重要更值得他记挂的事了。所以也许下次如果他还活着，他能回来仔细看看他们。

****“Sir，战甲动力下降至50** ** ****%** ** ****。** ** ****”** **

“知道了。”Tony咕哝道，爬过一座高山。发明家抬眼望进暗沉的天色。自他抵达以来，太阳在八小时前第一次落下，说明这里的一天大致能持续45到50小时。眼下云层在他头顶聚集，如果开始下雪Tony都不会惊讶。这就是他现在正需要的东西——更多的雪，或许也是给他差不多毫无进展的追踪带来的更多干扰。

几小时前，Jarvis检测到一缕可能是Loki的能量信号，但即便最佳的读数也十分微弱，无法适时测量。于是Tony做了他在那种情况下唯一能做的——他追踪上去，步行前往以节省反应堆能量。

他有点运气：鉴于天气 ** **足够的好，**** 他就能爬上积雪的峰顶而不用从中挖条隧道穿行。在他平视显示器右上角不断闪动的光点如北极星一般将Stark引向目的地，一两英里后，地表景观从无趣的洁白雪堆转而变为某种尖塔建筑交错其间的古城池——荒废已久且饱受摧残。一道宏伟的拱门迎他前来——那拱门高耸，细长的冰棱覆盖其上，在星光下泠泠闪光。Tony欣赏地瞥了它一眼，研究着冰层之下的门柱；它就像巴黎 ** **凯旋门**** 一般高大，但更加光滑，表层质地近似华丽的黑曜石。他还没朝门洞下迈出几步，就有一大块砖石从这遗迹建筑中脱离，倒在离他甚至不到20英尺的地面上。

“操！”Tony向后一跳，被四下飞溅的碎片砸个正着，大地因为他脚底的那下冲击而颤抖起来。

****“我建议您保持谨慎，Sir，这里的地质似乎极度不稳定。”** **

就在Jarvis话音刚落时，另一声巨响在Tony右侧回应般地震荡，那是某个古建筑的一整面墙轰然倒地。

“没错，我的妈啊。能量信号怎么样了？”

****“持续稳定上升，我们正在接近，Sir。”** **

“给我看看，和他的读数重叠一下。”Stark下令，过不久人工智能在他眼前投出两张图表。读数几乎一模一样，除了最新信号比起Loki的平均水平而言要微弱得多。

Tony冷哼一声；那个王八蛋当然想藏起来了——在他做出所有那些狗屎事情之后，看见Stark说不定是他最后才想起来的事。但Tony有足够多的时间来升级他的装备和感应器，偶尔还会被困于某些奇怪的地点，而无事可做；现在他的检测器甚至能分辨出Loki的喷嚏声。

“那么？在哪里？”

****“信号在波动，Sir，他一定是又开始行动了；距离此地大约6英里远，朝正北方向。”** **

“是啊，逃跑可是他最擅长的本领。”

Stark激活冲击炮，身后激起一片雪雾，径直射入空中——推进器后发出一条绚烂的蓝色光束，如同彗星之尾。一根巨柱被他的μ介子冲击光束的音爆声所震动，分崩离析，而Tony回头看着它撞碎在地面。他或许该更悄无声息一点，但那积蓄已久的怒火让他不计一切。他渴望毁灭，他想把这块冰冷黑暗的世界表面的所有事物都夷为平地，让它彻底荒芜而贫瘠，以衬他同等冰冷黑暗的内心。但现在他有更紧急的事项要着手，因为他正追逐的那个满口谎言的婊子养的家伙似乎放慢了脚步。

 ** **“两点钟方向，**** ** **Sir**** ** **，**** ** **朝那边五英里处。”**** Jarvis提示，更新了平视显示器上的数据。

“收到，准备好零脉冲。”

他很接近了，Tony能 ** **感觉**** 得到——那种汩汩流动着的期待与愤怒的混合物。他不会再让他溜出手心，不像在亚尔夫海姆、穆斯贝尔海姆、或瓦特海姆那样 ** **[1]**** 。噢在瓦特海姆时他离抓住他仅有 ** **一步之遥**** ，但那狡猾的小杂种最终还是成功脱身，把Stark在空荡荡的石头堆里困了好几天，他的战甲反应堆亮光熄灭、毫无反应。他不得不拆下三块战甲：两只靴子和一个背部助推器，来重启反应堆，这样它就能给剩余的战甲充能，让Jarvis有办法为下一次的星际空间跳跃进行必需计算。之后他绕道去了阿斯加德，请求国王给他的爱因斯坦—罗森桥加速器提供新燃料 ** **[2]**** 。他花了整整一个月才让Thor最终妥协，而当他将那愚蠢的晶体拿到手时，Loki早已消影无踪。

 ** **“目标进入视线范围，Sir。”**** Jarvis在Tony刚注意到对方——一抹漆黑的、四肢着地的影子，在雪堆间纵跃着，从古城池的碎石瓦砾间曲折而过——的同时出声播报。

 ** **他自以为能比我更精明，**** Tony想道，猛地急转弯，将将避开要撞上的那堵半塌的墙。

****“脉冲准备完毕，Sir，目标也在射程之内。”** **

“那就开火！”Stark下令并升入半空，因此他能即时改变飞行轨迹又不会跟丢他的猎物——对方突然朝侧面跃出，现在正往发明家的左手边一路疾行。

一声如雷般的爆响咆哮着穿透这片死城上空的沉滞大气，紧跟其后便是四散的微粒，它们在遥远星辰的暗光下闪烁——好似随风飘落的光影碎片。Tony冷眼看着幻为狼形的Loki脚下一绊，重重摔倒，从雪上滑出去几英尺。闷在雪里的“砰”的一声响起，他僵直的身子停下，被某幢可怜兮兮的房屋残骸抵住。

****终于。** **

Tony关闭冲击炮，徒步迈过他们间残存的距离，在那头喘着粗气的野兽正前方驻足。

“变回来。”他命令道，俯身一把掐住Loki的喉咙。

神祇碧绿的眼睛盯着他眨了眨，又合上了。

“变回来，不然我会再攻击你一次，而我知道那能带来多少痛苦。”

这次骗术大师照做了，慢慢地，他的身体开始变化，人形渐渐浮现。当他完成后，Tony怒视着的即是一双红宝石般的眼瞳——顺从又疲倦。

“长久以来，你最后还是逮住了我。”Loki讥笑，Stark带着护甲的手仍箍在他的喉咙上。

“你可没让这过程变得简单。”

面板掀起，Tony粗糙的皮肤被一阵寒气侵袭——曾经，过于稀薄的大气还可能会致他于死地，但现在不再如此了。

“那你又计划做些什么呢，在你抓住我的当下之时？”神祇质问道。他看上去形容枯槁，疲惫深入骨髓——他眼眶深陷，颧骨比健康状态下更加尖刻突出。他没在Stark缚紧的掐握下挣扎，只是谨慎地、浅浅地呼吸。

“让我们从这个开始。”Tony倾身向前，压上Loki皲裂的唇。这个吻半点也不温柔，不过是一场怒火之下的舌齿碰撞，严苛又淫秽。当Tony的手划过骗术大师蓝色的喉结，战甲覆盖的大拇指掰过他的下巴，让他得以深入时，神祇断断续续地悲鸣着。他的头盔还戴得好好的，这使亲吻变得分外笨拙，但Stark成功掠夺了神祇的唇舌，吻得他喘不上气。他迫使Loki分开双唇，舌尖强硬地推进去，从神祇嘴里激出一声模糊的呜咽。他开始交替着吮吸那远近闻名的银舌头，又任凭其滑开，只为了再次捉住并将神祇折磨得更深。工程师一口咬住对方的下唇，轻轻舔去伤口周围冒出的血珠，而Loki全身一阵战栗。

当他们最终脱离彼此时，约顿人探出舌尖。试图追上Tony的嘴唇，但对方拒绝给予，仍将他牢牢按在塌陷的墙壁上。

“我他妈的就该为你干的那些事杀了你。”Stark怒吼着。他无法抉择他是更想多亲吻Loki几次还是一拳头砸在他脸上。在神祇面前他被如此多的愤怒和怨恨填满，但另一方面他又如此难以置信地为与对方重逢而满心欢喜。

“我知道。我很抱歉——”

“你觉得一句 ** **抱歉**** 就够了？你有真心这么想过吗？”Stark摇晃着骗术大师，而Loki由着他，相当明白这于他本应受到的对待而言不值一提。

“不...如果我有机会我还是会这么做的。”神祇呼出一口气，闭上眼准备迎接在他声明后那避无可避的一拳。

“操， ** **Loki**** ！”Loki脸颊旁几寸的墙在Stark护甲覆盖的拳头下轰然碎裂。“你他妈毁了我的人生！”

“我 ** **救了**** 你的命！”

“我从没要你救，更不是像那样被救！”

他们冲彼此吼叫着，贴得太近以至于呼吸可闻，两人都因怒火攻心而面红耳赤。Tony掐住Loki喉咙的手微微收紧，神祇几乎能感到Stark在战甲下气得发抖。

“那我该怎么办？眼睁睁看着你衰老然后死去？！”神祇咆哮着，红宝石般的双眼终于因情绪激动而灼灼发亮。“我永远不能——”他的词句哽在喉间，没法继续说下去。

“所以你就要强迫我眼睁睁看着我爱的人们一个个衰老然后死去？”Tony阴郁地大笑，猛地后退一步，愤怒使他都不愿再看约顿人一眼。

“他们都死了，Loki。我看着他们死去。”Stark的声音逐渐低下去，最终已如同耳语，在呼啸的寒风中几乎无法听清。他看起来那么的迷惘和脆弱，站在这片无人之地、被命运女神遗忘的废墟里——就像个孩子——但当他再度抬头时，眼里满是憎恨。

“而在我最需要你的时候，你逃走了。”

这句话像是对骗术大师心口的狠狠一击；Loki沿着墙壁缓缓滑下，无力地软倒在碎石积雪里。

“我应付不了这个——每次我走进房间时你投来的那种控诉般的眼神；那种冰冷和漠视。它——它让我太疼了...Tony。”他吐露那名字时声音那么轻柔，发明家险些错过。

“你本可以想到的，就在你逼着我吃下金苹果之前，你完全清楚我不想要它。”Stark嗤之以鼻，退得更远了。他很肯定Loki不会逃跑，至少现在不会。在玩猫捉老鼠的这么多年后，他们之间终于能说上几句。而他们都绝望地渴求彼此。

“你当时失血太多，都快死了！”

“是啊，而多么奇迹，你手上就有一颗金苹果！拜托，在我被射中之前你就有谋划这件事了。”

“那是因为你太固执，不愿意承——”

“你知道我试过自杀吗？”Stark打断他——他的声音简直满是雀跃，这和他刚说出的话如同天壤之别。他转过身去看Loki的脸色，也许还会为那惊慌的表情得到些许满足，但他所见的极度痛苦与自我憎恶却让他大吃一惊。

“我知道。”Loki安静地承认，双臂将自己环得更紧了。“我能感觉得到你在自杀，那就像我自己在经历死亡，但我离得太远，没办法阻止你。而当我最终来到你身边时，你已然痊愈。我听到你咒骂我的名字，于是就离开了。”

“那我开始找你的时候呢？你又有什么借口？”Tony笨拙地在神祇面前蹲下，抬起他的下巴，直望进对方眼里。远处不知道哪儿一堵墙塌陷下来，碎裂于地。

“我害怕面对你...一开始是这样。”Loki眼睛躲向一边，无法正视他曾经的爱人。眼泪在他脸上划过一道长长的痕迹，但在它坠落之前Stark的拇指便将其擦去。

“一开始？”发明家好奇地问道，扬起眉毛。他有许多年没能和Loki靠得这么近了。

神祇重重吞咽着，他的喉结上下摆动，引人撷取，有一瞬间分散了Stark的注意力。他无意中伸出带护甲的手，抚过骗术大师蓝色皮肤上因他先前袭击而逐渐浮现的瘀青。Loki依旧如此美丽，即使有这层他从不现于人前的钴蓝色皮肤。Tony需要更多的触碰，于是他指示他的人工智能。

“Jarvis，收回左臂甲。”

他温热的、被阳光亲吻过的手指抚过Loki的脸颊，神祇可见地颤栗起来，靠向他的触碰。

“没错...”Loki眼睫扇了扇，闭紧双眼，呼吸愈加急促，更多的眼泪溢出，顺着脸颊淌下——这一切都不过是由一个简单的触碰引起。工程师被深深吸引住了，他的手下移，指尖掠过突出的锁骨，直到停在对方裸露的胸膛之上。神祇只穿了条他最喜欢的那种老旧皮裤，披着宽大的黑色毛皮斗篷；这身装扮让Tony饥渴的眼神得以遍览他过分削瘦的身形和腹部。Loki看起来简直奄奄一息。

“然后？”

Loki猛地睁眼，Stark正收回手，而骗术大师冰冷的手指突然前伸，想攥住那渐渐远离的暖意。他相当英俊地红了脸，双唇微张，像是准备好被再次吞吃入腹，但发明家不能想这件事。暂时还不能，首先他需要答案。

“Anthony...”

“回答我，Loki。”

“...这能让你活下去，这场追逐。它让你重燃生机。在Bruce的葬礼后，你第一次有了新的目标、新的动力。我不在乎这一切是以恨意支撑，只要你的眼里能重现光彩。我不能再失去这个了。”

神祇吸吸鼻子，冒险抬头瞟了Stark一眼，对方牢牢锁住他的视线。

“所以自始至终你都在看着我？这么多年！从没想过回来？”

“我回来过，很多次，但似乎没有我在身边时你过得更好，所以我一直待在暗处。”

“狗屎！没有你我什么时候会过得更好？你只是在害怕（scared）！”Tony站起身，烦躁地走来走去，阴沉沉的天空中开始慢慢飘下雪花，他的靴子在一层薄雪上留下浅浅的脚印。

“我那时感到恐惧（terrified）。”骗术大师承认道，费力地爬起来。Stark飞快缩短他们之间的距离，一把掐住神祇的肩膀，他不会再放他跑了。“现在依然如此。”

“恐惧什么？是我会杀了你吗？”Tony嗤笑，他们都知道他绝不会痛下杀手。

“是你不会再爱我了。”

那使Tony猛地一顿，接着大笑起来。

“我追着你整整跑了60年。你他妈从哪儿生出这么个念头的？我还爱你，你个愚蠢的混球！虽然我得承认我也想为你这档子蠢事把你打得屁滚尿流。我们浪费太多时间了。”

“是吗？可我曾听到你说恨我，不想再和我扯上任何关系！”新的眼泪从神祇鲜红的眼中夺眶而出，Tony叹了口气，他都不记得自己说过那种话；他多半是正在气头上，或者喝醉了，有可能两者皆有。现在他有一星半点明白为什么Loki选择逃跑。他们要弥补对方的太多太多，要讨论并弄清的误会也无法数尽。

“就说我们俩都把这事搞砸了，好吗？”他捏了捏鼻梁，立刻被冷得发出“嘶”的一声，臂甲冻得像冰块。“现在我们他妈的能不能从这个大雪球上赶紧飞走，我都快把屁股冻掉了。”

“我没法进行星际旅行。”Loki羞惭地说道，双颊红得发紫。“在你轰飞我之前我就不剩多少 ** **魔力**** 了。”

“呃，不好意思，但当你想逃跑时你实在是个滑不留手的小崽子，而我已经厌倦了追着你把整个九大国度都穿一遍。你能恢复的，对吧？”

“可能得花上几周。”

“那我们就用我的运输方式；不超过几天电池就能充满。”

一时心血来潮，Tony拉起Loki的手，亲吻着他的手心——在他们闹翻之前他常常这么做。神祇为这个动作瞪大了眼，从胸腔里生生挤出一声如释重负的叹息。他抽噎着，毫无预警地就将双臂环上发明家的脖颈，紧紧抱住，仿佛他的生命悬于其上。

“是啊...”Stark哑着嗓子，褪去护甲的左手手指埋进Loki凌乱的绺绺发丝。“我也想你。”

再次拥他入怀的感觉是如此美好。这感觉就像...回家。

 

 

****注：** **

****[1]**** Alfheim：精灵之国 Muspelheim：火之国  Svartalfheim：矮人之国

 ** **[2]**** Einstein-Rozen Bridge：宇宙中可能存在的连接两个不同时空的狭窄隧道。1930年代由爱因斯坦及纳森·罗森在研究引力场方程时假设，认为透过虫洞可以做瞬时间的空间转移或者做时间旅行[摘自百科]（这里可能是指铁罐利用该原理为战甲发明了穿梭空间的装置，并以此理论命名）

 

****Fin** **


End file.
